Sentimientos encontrados
by Hana KSB
Summary: Mientras sus labores los distancian. Morinaga quiere formalizar su relación con su sempai con tal de llevárselo con él para poder estar más tiempo juntos. Sin embargo, su sempai tirará sus planes, causando que finalmente Morinaga se de por vencido de tener una relación con él. ¿Cómo encontrará el amor un camino de vuelta?
1. Chapter 1

Hola chicos es mi primer fanfic y no soy muy buena escribiendo pero quería una historia bonita de estos personajes que tanto amo para festejar Navidad. El primer capítulo trata del porqué de todos los acontecimientos tiernos, apasionados, llenos de lágrimas y malos entendidos que vendrán después. Espero que os guste

Casi me olvido gracias, gracias y gracias a Mari Chan por tus correcciones hice mi mejor esfuerzo.

Disfruten! ;)

SENTIMIENTOS ENCONTRADOS

Capítulo 1: Negación

Todas las noches de regreso a su departamento, completamente cansado e irritado, evitaba la multitud de gente que traían enormes bolsas de compras. Aquella noche, Souichi se limitó a llegar a su apartamento donde lo esperan bebidas energéticas y comida chatarra. Sabía que si Morinaga veía eso, pondría el grito en el cielo pero él no estaba y eso lo irritaba aún más. Jamás pensó que dependería tanto de una persona y menos de su kohai. Sus pensamientos iban recurrentemente a recordar la cosa más importante que su cabeza le imponía:

«Morinaga volverá sólo por unos días a Nagoya»

Todo esto a razón de que unos días atrás había recibido un correo electrónico de su kohai, el cual decía:

 _¡Sempai tengo buenas noticias! Logré estar libre para la Navidad, a pesar de que la farmacéutica esta con mucho trabajo. Esperó poder pasarla contigo mi amor._

Enfadado gritó al ver aquél mensaje:

—¡Maldición Morinaga y recién me lo dices! Tengo demasiado trabajo y no creo que siquiera pueda verte.

Habían pasado meses desde que Morinaga estaba trabajando de forma permanente, razón por la cual su sempai se encontraba todo ese mes con trabajos extras casi al borde del colapso, al igual que Morinaga en su empleo en Hamamatsu.

Esa noche, Souichi se encontraba trabajando con el profesor Fukushima en su laboratorio, ya que a pesar de tener a Mica y Tadokoro, no pudo terminar su labor. Después de largas horas de trabajo exhaustivo, al fin terminaron gran parte de los experimentos; de esa manera los asistentes se fueron.

— ¿Tatsumi-kun pasará Navidad con Morinaga-san?— El profesor preguntó curioso.

—Aún no lo sé, me dijo que tenía demasiado trabajo, tal vez venga esta semana festiva. — Respondió Souichi un tanto dudoso.

— Me parece bien que la juventud aproveche su amor y lo festeje sanamente.

En un estado completo de shock Tatsumi gritó con confusión:

— ¡Qué es lo que dijo!

— Los vi la última vez cuando Morinaga-san se decidió a tomar el trabajo. Pensé que eran una pareja. Me alegra que encontrara una persona que comparta el amor por la ciencia, además he notado que cambiaste de manera positiva desde ese día. — Expresó el profesor con una sonrisa amable.

—No somos nada, ¡quién hablo de esa mierda del amor! Somos amigos. ¡NO SOY NINGUN ASQUEROSO HOMOSEXUAL! —levanto la voz.

—Lo lamento Souichi-Kun, no pensé que pensaras de esa manera. Por favor discúlpame por el atrevimiento, no pensé que te alterarías tanto.

Souichi comprendió que el profesor se había preocupado con su exacerbada reacción, por lo que se tranquilizó un poco y respondió:

— Morinaga es una persona demasiado sensible. Soy su amigo, usted sabe que no tuvo una vida fácil y que aun así tiene esa personalidad y sobresale entre sus compañeros.

—Tiene usted razón, ese chico es extraordinario. — dijo el profesor sorprendido de las palabras del pelilargo.

— No mal interprete nada y no se preocupe, no estoy molesto, sólo me incomoda escuchar comentarios como esos.

—Está bien, lo siento, no era mi intensión molestarlo. — aseveró el profesor. El apreciaba a esos chicos pero supuso que algo ocultaban esas palabras.

— ¡SOMOS AMIGOS Y NADA MAS, ESO NUNCA CAMBIARA! — fueron las exactas palabras de Souichi para terminar esa incomoda conversación, ya que sabía que no eran sólo amigos y se sonrojo de recordar el porqué.

Cuando el profesor se dio cuenta, decidió dejarlo solo y en el pasillo casualmente se encontró a Morinaga, mientras este secaba sus lágrimas.

— Supongo que escuchaste nuestra charla— Le dijo Fukushima un tanto preocupado por esas reacciones tan tristes que notó en el joven.

Morinaga intentó recomponerse y respondió un tanto resignado:

— Fue una coincidencia yo venía a ayudar a sempai y no pude evitar escuchar.

— ¡Muchacho, gracias! Lo cambiaste para bien, me alegra que este contigo.

— Se equivoca, en realidad él y yo somos amigos. Por favor no lo malinterprete, este amor es unilateral aunque me duela admitirlo y sienta como navajas en mi pecho. El sólo me considera un amigo y nunca dejara de hacerlo. — Dentro de sí sólo pudo pensar: «Fui un tonto en creer en sus palabras y crearme esperanzas».

El profesor lo miró compadeciéndose de su pena, no pretendía inmiscuirse en aquello, sin embargo le pareció significativo el decirle algo antes de marcharse:

— ¿Vale la pena permanecer al lado de una persona que te llena tanto de amor como dolor? Sólo deseo que sean felices, te lo digo por experiencia propia.

—No me arrepiento, lo amo demasiado, me conformo con estar a su lado. Porque su sola presencia me hace bien. Pensara que estoy loco pero sólo con él me siento completo.

—Todos necesitamos amar y ser amados. Sólo piensa eso y en que todos merecemos ser felices.

Una vez dicho aquello se marchó el hombre mayor se marchó caminando por el solitario pasillo. Ese viejo profesor había descubierto la extraña relación entre los chicos, por lo que finalmente al presenciar el sufrimiento de Morinaga no pudo evitar expresar su sentir. Durante el tiempo que tenía de conocerlos notaba el inmenso amor que este le tenía a su sempai. No obstante también advertía los rechazos que recibía y quería ayudar a esos chicos que tanto apreciaba.

Morinaga se tranquilizó un poco y entonces ingresó al laboratorio diciendo:

—¿Sempai?

— ¿Morinaga, que haces aquí? Pensé que estabas en Hamamatsu.

—Te lo comente, me dieron unos días para poder pasar Navidad contigo Sempai. — Dijo con una sonrisa falsa.

—De acuerdo idiota, ponte una bata y ayúdame con esto.

— Sí, sempai. — respondió con un entusiasmos fingido, ya que dentro de sí sólo pudo pensar: «cada vez que lo veo, mi corazón quiere salir de mi pecho. En cambio a él le da igual».

La noche transcurrió de manera normal. Con un Morinaga dolido por las palabras que escucho y un sempai preocupado por la manera de actuar de su kohai.

Se encontraron en el apartamento pero lo único que hicieron fue despedirse, e ir cada uno a su habitación.

Tetsuhiro tenía roto el corazón aquella frase no desaparecía de sus pensamientos:

«Sólo amigos y eso nunca cambiara».

Al día siguiente, no podía pensar en otra cosa, cada vez que miraba a su sempai sentía punzadas en el pecho y era horrible. Pero esto no fue impedimento para Morinaga que decidió pasar una hermosa Navidad con el amor de su vida y poder tomarlo como suyo. Lo necesitaba, puesto que había transcurrido casi medio año desde que trabajara de forma permanente en la farmacéutica y estaba conteniéndose demasiado.

— Oye Morinaga, estas como en otro mundo. — Habló finalmente Souichi algo preocupado.

— De que hablas sólo quiero comenzar con los preparativos de Navidad, ¿no crees que deberíamos comprar luces y víveres para tener una excelente cena navideña? Después de todo ¡Es nuestra primera navidad!

Con fastidio Souichi hizo una mueca de desagrado y respondió resignado:

— ¡Está bien! ¿Por qué eres tan problemático? Ni que fuera tan especial, sólo es una fiesta que nos hace gastar dinero, no lo entiendo. Pero si es lo que quieres, la celebraremos, al fin y al cabo lo importante es una cena y tú no cocinas nada mal Morinaga.

— ¡Muy bien sempai! hay que apresurarnos. —dijo mientras preparaba su abrigo para salir.

En el centro comercial, había muy poca gente, tal vez sería por la hora, la cuestión es que parecía que estaban solos ahí.

Morinaga aprovechó la oportunidad para devorar los labios de Sempai, tantos meses de abstinencia lo tenían al límite. Ese lugar se volvió muy caliente, tanto así, que se metieron en un cubículo a disfrutar de la pasión.

—Sempai te amo. — Masculló entre besos, mientras intentaba deshacerse de la camisa de su compañero que era un estorbo.

— ¡Morinaga idiota! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! … Ya basta …— Sus palabras eran unas pero su cuerpo sólo reaccionaba ante ese toque con sus pensamientos contradictorios: «¿por qué tengo que sentirme así?»

— ¿Verdad que no somos sólo amigos sempai? Mmmmmm —Dijo con los ojos con un par de lágrimas mientras besaba su cuello.

— ¿Por qué la pregunta? ¡Ah! ¡Ah! … Sólo somos amigos…. Tu eres el que siempre comienza esto. — dijo Souichi entre gemidos.

—Me permitiste permanecer a tu lado y no entiendo el motivo para que te empeñes en romperme el corazón. — Sin embargo sabía que era su completa responsabilidad, a razón de que él supo desde el principio quién y cómo era su sempai.

Ante esto se tuvieron los besos y las caricias. De manera que Souichi respondió:

—No entiendo de qué hablas. Eres mi único amigo, uno de los mejores kohai que he tenido y me sorprenden tus habilidades.

Morinaga lo dejo con las palabras en la boca. En su cabeza las palabras que se azotaron con su realidad: «No lo entiendo, es demasiado cruel, sólo me considera un amigo y yo como un idiota enamorado. Debo admitirlo de una vez, sólo es un egoísta pues quiere que este con él y con nadie más. Aunque ahora que lo veo, me quiere como un amigo para liberarse de vez en cuando… Y es tan doloroso. No merezco sufrir de esta manera. ¡Ya basta! Siempre he visto por los demás así que necesito soportar un poco más. ¿Será tan indispensable eso de que todos merecemos amar y ser amados?»

—No entiendo cómo puede darme esperanzas, hablarme de una manera dulce y amable para luego romper eso en pedazos.— Morinaga sólo seco sus lágrimas dándole la espalda a su sempai.

—Idiota quien te crees…— entonces se dio cuenta de que secaba sus lágrimas, por lo que decidió no decir nada. A pesar de que no lo reconocía, verlo así lo movilizaba por completo.

—Nada sempai, perdón por ser tan impulsivo, sé que no te gusta este tipo de cosas, sigamos. — Respondió Morinaga con una sonrisa falsa en su rostro.

— No pongas esa cara, es como si sonrieras pero en realidad quieres llorar ¿qué te sucede? Sólo dilo.

— ¡Qué cara sempai! — Fingió una risa y continuó: — Sólo es su imaginación. ¡Vamos! Hay que festejar nuestra primera navidad. Festejemos esta amistad juntos. —

Souichi no entendió esas palabras. Su asistente procuraba nunca llamar amistad a lo que tenían entre ellos, sabía que él mismo lo había negado siempre pero escuchar esa palabra de la boca de Morinaga era diferente. No lo entendió en un inicio pues las cosas en su cabeza parecían enredarse: «¿Por qué este dolor en el pecho? Yo dije que sólo somos amigos en uno de mis ataques de rabia pero ¿realmente es así? Morinaga está enamorado de mi eso no cambiara . Tengo que averiguar que mierda le sucede.»

…

Como decirlo ,quería que este capítulo fuera tranquilo. Me hace ilusión el escribir a un sempai preocupado por las acciones y reacciones de su ex kohai. Pero les tengo una sorpresa si les gusta la idea. En realidad pasaran un montón de cosas en el día de navidad porque Morinaga decidirá ya no seguir con el amor hacia sempai… ya no spoileo mas jjajajja.

De nuevo gracias Mari Chan. Nos leemos pronto.

Gracias a todos


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: Déjame solo.

.

— Hola Kunihiro, gracias por venir, sé que estas muy ocupado por tu trabajo pero hay algo que me inquieta y necesito tu consejo. — Dijo Morinaga un tanto nervioso por lo que estaba por comunicarle a su hermano.

— Dime Tetsuhiro, te escucho no hay problema. — Respondió su hermano.

— La cuestión es que…que...— No le salieron las palabras de la boca.

— Oye tranquilízate, ¿no creo que sea nada malo o sí?

— Nada de eso, te lo diré sin rodeos. He decidido que quiero comprar una casa y encontré un lugar que realmente me agrada. Sé que puedo lo convertirlo en mi hogar.

— Me sorprende la noticia, espero que no te estés precipitando y dime respecto a eso ¿qué opina al respecto el hombre de mal carácter con el que vives en Nagoya?

Morinaga se quedó pensativo un poco pues no quería decirle sobre los problemas y resoluciones con su sempai, de manera que respondió luego de un breve momento de silencio:

— En realidad no sabe sobre mi decisión quiero estar a su lado; quiero hacerlo mi pareja y estar a su lado para siempre. También sé que aunque tiene un carácter particular lo amo.

— Está bien, te ayudare pero dime estas seguro de que él siente lo mismo por ti. Me contaste como es su relación actualmente y como creo que eres lo suficientemente inteligente para darte cuenta de lo que haces por eso te ayudare. — Dijo acomodándose los anteojos Kunihiro.

— En serio muchas gracias hermano, estoy demasiado feliz, sé que nuestra relación es bastante complicada. Además se muy bien que debo ir despacio con él, y eso es lo que hare pero dependiendo de lo que él decida yo quiero tener un hogar en este lugar. — Morinaga parecía un niño contándole la noticia a su hermano desbordaba felicidad.

— Me alegro por ti hermano, sólo te pido una cosa, si las cosas no salen como tu deseas, sigue adelante y enfréntate a las consecuencias de tus actos ¿de acuerdo?— Conocía a su hermano menor y sabia de su pasado así que estaba preocupado.

— Se a lo que te refieres y así lo hare porque estoy harto de depender de los demás, ten por seguro que así será. — dijo el menor ahora tan solo con una sonrisa más melancólica.

…

Varios días atrás Morinaga evitaba a su sempai y era demasiado notorio a tal punto que el mismo Souichi se dio cuenta.

Morinaga no lo había tocado desde que llegó, ni siquiera un beso, ninguna insinuación o alguna caricia, ni las charlas amenas que siempre tenían. Todo esto ponía preocupado e histérico a Souichi, no únicamente por el comportamiento de su kohai, sino que desde ese día en el laboratorio todo cambio. Sus pensamientos le dieron vueltas en la cabeza un par de veces mientras caminó a su habitación, enfadándolo todavía más:

«Que le pasa a este idiota, ¿por qué no me beso? Si es en lo único que piensa ese Baka, no es que yo lo quisiera algo así, es obvio.»

En la misma casa Morinaga daba vueltas en su cama y sus pensamientos no lo dejaban en paz. Sus emociones se encontraban al límite pues no podía acercarse a él sin sentir ese dolor en el pecho que tanto lo hacía sufrir. Así todos sus pensamientos yacían al lado de Souichi:

«Creo que debo dejar las fantasías pero siento que no puedo, por ese dolor en mi pecho. Me gustaría que ese sempai idiota sólo se rindiera. Me he dado cuenta tantas veces de lo mucho que me aprecia y según yo me lo demostró, sin embargo en el fondo creo que nunca sentirá amor por mí.»

Los siguientes días, Morinaga procuraba salir temprano y volver tarde para evitar encontrarlo y esas acciones tan evidentes no pasaron desapercibidas por el tirano que antes de decir algo simplemente se quejaba para sus adentros:

«Ese idiota de Morinaga quién piensa que es, cree que no me doy cuenta que me está evitando y no es la primera vez que ocurre.»

Tanta fue la desesperación que una tarde mientras no se encontraba Morinaga, entró a su habitación para buscar algún indicio de lo que sucedía. El porqué de su comportamiento tan extraño.

Esculcando en los cajones de los muebles, encontró una caja pequeña y se inquietó de tan solo reconocer lo que era, puesto que ahí había un anillo de compromiso que lo enfadó todavía más. Además halló unas notas que tenían ideas para «Una cita perfecta» puesto que así se titulaban.

Tan enfadado de suponer que se quejó en voz alta:

— ¿Qué mierda es esto? ¿Qué está pensando? No lo puedo creer , estará pensando en… Es mejor no decirle nada de lo que descubrí, en primer lugar no debería estar aquí.

De inmediato salió de aquella habitación y regresó a la suya. No quería hacer suposiciones erróneas, de manera que aguardó para saber hasta la fecha de los boletos avión y la reservación del restaurante.

El día estimado llegó pero Morinaga no le comunicó nada a su sempai sobre los boletos, ni la reservación en el restaurante; razón por la cual, Souichi estaba cada vez más histérico. Sólo le dijo que lo esperaría en el departamento por la noche y que no llegara tarde.

Morinaga sabía que el ignorar a su sempai no duraría mucho, porque aunque le doliera la situación tan intermedia con él, lo amaba demasiado. Así fue que después de tantos días de escapar prácticamente de su casa, llegó el día de navidad, y con ese motivo decidió hacer una cena especial. Sólo repitió para sí mismo:

«No me importa lo que haya pasado, amo a sempai y sé que en el fondo el me corresponde. Debería arreglar las cosas, no puedo estar tan mal por las palabras tan impulsivas e hirientes.»

Morinaga sabía que se mentía a sí mismo, pues tenía la leve sospecha de lo que sucedería. Pero como un tonto enamorado continuó llenándose de esperanzas.

Esa noche, todo estaba listo absolutamente hermoso, aquella cena lucía digna de reyes. Morinaga con un traje negro que le quedaba perfecto y todo el departamento decorado, de forma que todo parecía salido de un cuento.

Decidido a hacer las paces y disculparse con su sempai por su comportamiento, aunque en realidad debería ser al revés, con tal de dejar todo atrás e invitarlo al viaje que había planeado y tal vez poder formalizar su relación.

Entre tanto, Souichi se encontraba en el laboratorio completamente exhausto, ya que no logró dormir durante los días en los que su ex kohai actuaba extraño, sólo pensaba en el porqué de la invitación tan repentina después de esquivarlo esos días.

Esa tarde ya estaba oscureciendo cuando sempai aún no terminaba su informe del día y no dejaba de bostezar por el cansancio. De inmediato fue vencido por el sueño sobre su escritorio, perdiendo la noción del tiempo. Al despertarse frente a su computador, con el sol radiante que se podía observar desde la ventana, comprendió de inmediato que se había quedado dormido e incluso dejó plantado a Morinaga. Todo exaltado agarró su laptop y literalmente fue corriendo a donde su amigo, esperando encontrarlo enojado o triste. No lo sabía pero al entrar a su departamento y ver también hermosa imagen e imaginar el esfuerzo que había puesto en ello lo hizo sentir mucha culpa.

Entonces fue allí donde vio a Tetsuhiro durmiendo en el sillón pacíficamente. Debía despertarlo pero no podía hacerlo, ya que le gustaba verlo así de frágil y tranquilo. Entonces este despertó y al ver a su sempai lo recibió con una de sus bellas sonrisas expresando:

— Bienvenido sempai, disculpe me quede dormido. ¿Qué hora es? — dijo mientras se desperezaba.

Souichi no podía disculparse, como todas las veces su enorme orgullo le impidió expresar su sentir, todas sus disculpas y justificaciones murieron en su cabeza:

« ¡MIERDA! Lo siento no fue mi intención dejarte plantado, por favor no te enojes. En verdad disculpa pues sabía que me comunitarias algo importante.»

Aunque aquellas disculpas debieron ser dichas, ya que de inmediato Morinaga se percató de que la luz del sol cubría el departamento, indicando que sus sueños y esperanzas finalmente podrían ser desechadas. El rostro de felicidad en su rostro de cernió de oscuridad respondiendo con tristeza:

— Ah ya veo, recién llegas. Feliz navidad sempai, te prepararé el desayuno.

— Oye Morinaga… no pongas esa cara, sólo es una simple ce… — Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas, una cosa era olvidarse de él y romper sus ilusiones, pero otra era menospreciar todo su esfuerzo. El acabose de su enorme paciencia lo hizo actuar finalmente:

— Cállate, por favor no digas nada.

Por más raro que pareciese, la tensión en el departamento se podía cortar con una tijera y Souichi se quedó sorprendido ante su respuesta. La confusión nuevamente lo corroyó: «¿Está enojado? ¿Triste? ¿Era una simple cena? ¿O tal vez no lo era?»

Esa mañana Morinaga se encontraba completamente frio, sólo guardó esa comida que se había desperdiciado, gracias a que ninguno pudo disfrutarla. Sacó todas las decoraciones del departamento mientras era observado por su sempai. Cuando finalmente acabó, caminó hasta Souichi y jamás pensó lo que diría:

— Sempai me iré, regresare a la farmacéutica. — dijo cabizbajo.

— Eso lo se idiota, sólo viniste por unos días. Pero pasando ese tema, me quería disculpar por lo de….— Intentó responder Tatsumi, siendo interrumpido nuevamente.

— No entiendes que me iré de forma definitiva. Eso es lo quería decirte anoche… — Sin embargo en sus pensamientos la verdad estaba muriendo en la punta de su lengua: «En realidad no, quería confesarle lo horriblemente que mal que me siento. Entiendo que ha negado una y otra vez como algo más que amigo. Y que he pretendido formalizar con él ya demasiadas veces, no obstante, creo que esta vez me rindo.»

— ¿A qué te refieres con «definitivamente»?— preguntó preocupado sempai, pensando que quizá pretendía abandonarlo, sin entender la razón.

—Ya no quiero volver a Nagoya, eso es lo que significa. Tengo un trabajo estable, un buen salario, amigos, gente que me aprecia, y allí quiero tener un hogar. Únicamente quería informarte mis planes. — Replicó al borde de las lágrimas Tetsuhiro.

— Está bien, ¿Cuándo será eso? — Cuestionó con una voz completamente fría. Aunque las dudas eran demasiadas: «¿Ahora que hice? ¿Encontraría a alguien más? ¿Para quién es ese anillo? ¿Por qué me dejará solo?


	3. Promesa

CAPITULO 3 : Promesa

— Esta bien, solo dime porque te vas, creo que después de años de amistad siquiera merezco una explicación. — Souichi estaba atónito ante la tan repentina noticia. Sabía que había hecho mal en dejar plantado a su ex kohai en la cena pero pensó:

«¿Ese es el motivo? No es para tanto, he hecho cosas peores lo reconozco, pero jamás me había reprochado nada».

— ¿Todavía lo preguntas? No seas hipócrita, tú sabes el motivo. Me canse que siempre te hagas la víctima. Me lo preguntas como si te sorprendería que me cansara de tus abusos, tus negaciones, y que no valores nada de lo que hago por ti.

Todo era absolutamente extraño, Tetsuhiro le dijo todas esas palabras al borde del llanto y con la cabeza cabizbaja pero su voz era normal y tranquila, estaba reprimiendo al máximo sus emociones.

Sempai no entendía a que venía todo eso, por lo cual respondió de inmediato:

— Está bien, te entiendo. Me parece suficiente motivo para irte, y que me lo digas justo ahora me confunde pues llevamos años de conocernos y de ser amigos… — El mayor calló al ver las lágrimas de su amigo.

— Me hace mal estar aquí y estar junto a ti, mientras que tú sólo me ves como amigo. Te amo sempai, te amo tanto que ya no puedo con este dolor, lo he decidido. Me iré. — Se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió a su habitación dejando a Souichi sin habla ante aquellas palabras.

El menor salió de su habitación usando la maleta con la que llegó, no la deshizo puesto que tenía el presentimiento que después de la charla que escucho entre Fukushima algo lo decepcionaría aún más. Su sempai, al verlo salir fue a donde esté se encontraba y solo alcanzó a decir:

— Dices que me amas y ahora me dejarás solo. Dame una verdadera razón y así poder creerte.

— El motivo eres tú, y por favor déjame en paz, tu sabes lo que hiciste. Casi se me olvidaba. Apenas pueda, te mandare las habitaciones que encontré disponibles a lo largo de esta semana para que tengas otro lugar donde vivir. No te preocupes, ya lo arregle todo porque con tu sueldo de investigador no puedes costear un departamento como este.

Cualquiera que viera esa escena, diría que el menor era la Bipolaridad personificada. Había pasado de la tristeza al enojo y rabia en cuestión de minutos.

El mayor se dio cuenta que en esas condiciones, no se podría hablar con Morinaga. Los papeles se habían invertido.

Souichi no entendía ninguna de sus palabras, por ende se le ocurrió silenciarlo con un beso, el cual fue esquivado de manera tosca. Morinaga solo agarro a su sempai de los hombros, lo condujo hacia la pared en donde tuvo el total control. Ambos estaban desesperados por el toque del otro.

Por un segundo se dejaron llevar por el deseo y la pasión, tanto así que el menor comenzó a recorrer el cuello de su sempai con sus labios, humedeciendo esa zona pero no era el mismo de siempre, el pelilargo pudo darse cuenta de esto pero aun así el placer era tanto que no podía contener sus gemidos.

Por primera vez Souichi se sentía usado, en el momento en el que cruzaron sus miradas. Sus labios se aproximaron pero Morinaga sólo esbozó una sonrisa totalmente falsa y dijo:

— ¡Lo confirme! Eres un homofóbico al que le excita que otro hombre lo toque y que espera con ansias y deseo, un beso. Acaso no odias a los ENFERMOS HOMOSEXUALES, dime ¿Qué eres tu sempai?

— No soy un maldito homosexual. No me jodas con esa MIERDA… — Sabía que él solo se contradecía; a pesar de eso no podía articular bien las palabras debido a la impresión. Entendió que algún hecho cambió por completo a su kohai.

Así fue como Morinaga salió de ese lugar dejando todo atrás. En sus palabras frustradas únicamente expresó:

— Así termina todo, es el fin. Gracias por dejarme darte mi amor, que aunque fue totalmente unilateral, me hizo sentir feliz. Seguiré mi vida sin ti.

Esa noche, sempai no pudo pegar un ojo. Sus pensamientos no lo dejaban en paz. Ni siquiera al terminar su caja de cigarrillos pudo conciliar el sueño. Así fue como la mañana siguiente totalmente exhausto y demacrado fue a la universidad encontrándose allí al profesor Fukushima, este venía a pedirle los informes de los experimentos.

— ¿Cómo van las cosas con Morinaga-san, pudieron arreglar sus diferencias?— dijo el profesor con un tono de preocupación en su voz. Y sus verdaderas dudas no salieron:

«¿Cómo lo sabe? ¿Quién se lo habrá dicho? ¿Habrá sido Morinaga? No, eso es imposible»

En vez de aquello preguntó:

— ¿A qué se refiere?

— El día que tuvimos esa charla, al salir de aquí me lo encontré al borde de las lágrimas. — la expresión del chico cambio totalmente y las cosas sobraron sentido en su cabeza. Para él su idiota no le había reclamado eso que tanto lo había herido, por lo cual pensó en arreglar las cosas con él de inmediato.

«Por qué no me lo dijo, yo cometí una tontería, ¡QUE MIERDA HICE!» pensó Souichi muy alarmado. A pesar de aquello logró preguntarle al profesor:

— ¿Por qué no me dijo lo que paso con Morinaga?

— Solamente le di un consejo Tatsumi-san, y es hora de darle uno a usted. Sé que no es de mi incumbencia su vida personal, pero lo dije una vez y lo repetiré. Los aprecio, no quiero que se lastimen mutuamente. Le diré las exactas palabras que le dije: «Toda persona merece amar y ser amado» Eso es algo que no hace por él. Ese chico estaba mal y quién no lo haría con aquellas palabras dichas por la persona que más amas. Es imposible no darse cuenta de los sentimientos de Morinaga-kun que te cuida y protege, además de mirarte de una manera tan dulce. Él no se merece ese rechazo de tu parte, déjalo ir y hacer una vida feliz, ya que no le correspondes.

— Profesor lo respeto, pero usted no debería intervenir, además Morinaga se irá definitivamente a Hamamatsu y no volverá más. — Respondió con una extrema rabia puesto que recordó lo que sucedió la noche anterior y con los ojos aguados al borde del llanto. — Quizás el que usted interviniera lo obligó a tomar esa decisión.

Al ver el estado en el que se encontraba Souichi el profesor se sorprendió y sólo alcanzó a decir:

— Tal vez sea lo mejor, ese chico ya sufrió demasiado por tu causa, qué más quieres de él. Déjalo ser feliz con alguien que corresponda a sus sentimientos, pero por lo visto él ya tomó la decisión de dejarte…

Antes de dejar terminar de hablar a su profesor respondió:

— ¿Quién dice que no le correspondo? Sé sobre sus sentimientos, ¿cree que no me doy cuenta del mal carácter que tengo? Él es mi amigo, el que está en todo momento conmigo, el que me apoya y soporta, con el que he compartido más de cinco años de mi vida. Él conoce todo de mí, es una persona que se preocupa por los demás. Es absolutamente encimoso, y con una mirada que solo… — Fue así como el llanto apareció en los ojos miel.

— Eso es amor, ¿lo amas? Una persona normal no hablaría así de un amigo, ¡qué esperas para ir a buscarlo! Ve y dile tus sentimientos, sé que no eres bueno expresándote pero al menos dile la confesión que acabas de hacer.

— ¿Confesión? No es lo que piensa, yo sólo lo aprecio. — Todo parecía tener sentido ahora en la cabeza de Souichi: «¿Amor? ¿Este sentimiento que oprime mi pecho es eso? ¡Imposible!»

Sin embargo se le notó en la expresión de su rostro. El profesor no lo dejo terminar de reflexionar sus pensamientos, cuando le abrió la puerta del laboratorio y dijo: — Sabes lo que tienes que hacer, qué esperas, ve a buscarlo.

En ese momento, por primera vez en su vida, sabía que sentía amor y no tendría motivo alguno para negarlo. Suponía que Morinaga estaba jugando y cuando quisiera sexo volvería a rogarle por volver.

Salió corriendo de la universidad con dirección a casa de su tía Matsuda, con tal de avisarle de su partida. Completamente empapado arribó al lugar, ya que una cruenta lluvia se desato en el camino. Una vez ahí, cambio su ropa y con mucha vergüenza tomó la decisión de pedir consejo a su tía; aquella persona a la que más confianza tenia.

Mientras ella se encontraba en la cocina, con sumo nerviosismo, se acercó hasta ahí.

— Hijo, ¿qué es lo que ocurre? Llegas empapado a casa, estás un poco pálido, te ves diferente. Veo en tus ojos angustia. ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Es algo grave? Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites.

— Si, tía necesito su consejo. Estoy desesperado, por favor no me juzgue por lo que le voy a contar, por favor. — Le dijo con la cabeza cabizbaja.

— No creo que debas ponerte así, cuenta conmigo Sou-kun, siempre te apoyaré. Ahora dime lo que sucede hijo, ¿puede ser qué tu angustia lleve el nombre de Morinaga? — Respondió mientras lo abrazaba.

Souichi abrió grandes los ojos al escuchar ese nombre:

— ¿Lo sabe? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Por qué?

— Eres tan tierno Souichi no me digas que no te has dado cuenta de los sentimientos que él tiene hacia ti. La manera en la que te mira, te cuida, te protege, incluso al momento en el que expresa algo sobre ti lo hace con tanto amor en cada palabra y admiración a tu persona. Encontraste un buen hombre hijo mío. Te felicito él te ama. — Su tía le sonrió al recordar a ese tan agradable chico.

Esas palabras hicieron sentir aun peor al joven tirano. Tanto así, que unas lágrimas se presentaron, al tiempo que espetó con timidez:

—No diga eso tía, me siento muy mal por lo que hice, he hecho algo horrible. Él idiota sabía todo sobre una conversación que escuchó confidencialmente y no me dijo nada, no me dejo siquiera explicarle cuando … y sólo se fue. Dijo que yo sabía por qué se iba y que no me hiciera el hipócrita. Tenía toda la razón, sin embargo, hasta el momento no estaba enterado de que él había escuchado esa charla donde dije palabras hirientes, a razón de mis arranques de ira.

— Pero qué pena hijo, ¿no arreglaron ese problema? Desde la última charla que tuvimos en tu departamento, pensé que Morinaga fue detrás de ti. Cuando yo regrese al departamento ya no había nadie. — Souichi se quedó atónito ante lo que dijo su tía.

— ¿De qué habla tía? La última vez que usted estuvo en mi departamento, fue hace meses y Morinaga lleva en Nagoya sólo una semana desde que se fue prácticamente un año a su trabajo en Hamamatsu.

— ¿Entonces no se encontraron? Pensé que le ibas a pedir perdón por todo lo que dijiste.

Los recuerdos azoraron su cabeza que parecía chirriar con su sufrimiento…

Souichi le había pedido ayuda a su tía con la limpieza de su departamento, ya que él era un completo desastre en los quehaceres, por lo que al día siguiente en el departamento, la mujer llegó a asistirlo y la charla surgió de la nada:

— ¿Souichi qué pensaste con respecto a lo que dijo tu padre? No creo que debas tomarlo tan enserio que por ser el hijo mayor debes mantener el apellido Tatsumi.

— Eso aún no está en mis planes, pero supongo que tendré que hacerlo. Las cosas vendrán solas.

— Me causa gracia lo que dices Souichi, pero no veo que debas preocuparte, yo creo que cuando presentes a Morinaga como tu pareja, tu padre lo aceptara sin problemas. — Le dijo sonriente su tía.

En ese momento, Souichi no pudo más que ponerse completamente colorado y alzó la voz:

— ¡De qué habla! Como se le ocurre decir que Morinaga y yo somos algo… ¡Él es mi amigo! Dígame como ha llegado a esa conclusión.

— Disculpa hijo, pero pensé que tú y él eran pareja, ya que viven juntos, son amigos hace años, e incluso ese chico ni siquiera lo disimula. Se nota que te ama Sou-kun, ¿O es que acaso que tú tienes otra pareja y nosotros ni siquiera lo sabíamos?

Souichi no sabía cómo contestar ante la pregunta de su tía pero tampoco quería decir nada sobre su amigo para que surgieran malos entendidos, sin pensarlo las palabras salieron de su boca:

— No tengo una pareja aun, pero espero tenerla pronto y le aseguro que el apellido Tatsumi seguirá su línea. — Cuando pudo darse cuenta de sus palabras yo no podía solucionarlo.

La expresión de su tía había cambiado a una de decepción:

— No entiendo tu comportamiento ni tus palabras, sé que no eres muy expresivo y tu carácter es bastante particular. Además sabes que yo te quiero como eres porque eres como un hijo para mí. Desde que murió tu madre he cuidado de ti, por ello sé que tú eres una persona de buenos sentimientos. Con ese motivo creo que tu amigo no se merece esas palabras, si no lo quieres no le des esperanzas sólo lo harás sufrir, déjale en claro cuáles son tus sentimientos y déjalo ir con alguien que verdaderamente lo ame.

Esas palabras eran verdad, él sabía de los sentimientos de Morinaga y aun así se atrevió a decir esa horrible frase:

— Él es mi amigo tía, jamás le he correspondido y nunca lo hare. Somos amigos, llevamos años de conocernos. Además somos de los mejores en nuestra universidad, a pesar de que odio a los homosexuales, él es diferente pero jamás será más que eso. Yo sé cuál es mi deber y lo cumpliré, de manera que él tiene que aceptarlo sin reclamos. — La expresión del chico se hizo completamente fría, sin ser consciente de que se arrepentiría de lo dicho.

— Creo que debo decirte que aquel que hace derramar lágrimas sinceras de amor, sufre las consecuencias y se arrepiente en la vida. Espero que tu no seas una de ellas hijo.

Sus pensamientos eran un tanto arrogantes, tenía la seguridad de tener atado a su ex-kohai sin importar lo que pasara:

«Soy el hijo mayor, tengo que seguir el apellido Tatsumi. Mi hermana no podrá hacerlo y ni siquiera mi hermano, a razón de que se casó con ese pedófilo de Kurokawa. Por lo que es mi deber, al fin y al cabo los sentimientos de Morinaga por mí nunca cambiaran, es tan empalagoso que es imposible que eso suceda»

El trato de Morinaga tan servicial, podría ser lo que provocó esa clase de pensamientos, por lo que Souichi no quería escuchar más esas palabras, quería terminar esa conversación.

— Ya escuche suficiente, mi padre no deberá preocuparse por nuestro apellido yo me hare cargo de ello y por favor tía, no quiero escuchar esas falsas conclusiones que saca acerca de Morinaga. No tenemos otra relación que no sea amistad eso jamás cambiara; además tengo que cumplir mi responsabilidad como hijo mayor.

Unos segundos más tarde, Souichi se despidió de su tía pues debía irse a la universidad, justo en el momento más oportuno.

— ¿Hijo ya te vas?

— Sí, debo entregar un informe. Gracias por ayudarme con la limpieza del departamento. ¿Le puedo pedir un favor? No quiero volver a escuchar sobre ese tema de los enfermos homosexuales. — dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

— Está bien, cuidare mis palabras. Lo siento. — Expresó la tía, volviendo a sus tareas.

— Gracias.

El portazo se escuchó luego del agradecimiento y así partió el tirano a la universidad un tanto abatido por la conversación.

Mientras la mujer seguía su tarea limpiando los pisos, justo en ese instante se percató que en la puerta de la habitación de Morinaga, se encontraban pétalos de rosa salidos. Con asombro abrió aquella puerta, observando que estaba repleta de estos y en la cama vio a un hombre con lágrimas en los ojos, vestido de traje y un anillo en el centro de la cama. Cuando el chico se dio cuenta de aquella presencia, prácticamente corrió hasta la puerta y la cerró saliendo fuera. Intentó saludar apropiadamente a aquella mujer que tanto lo apreciaba, con la esperanza de que no hubiera visto demasiado de aquel escenario. Alcanzó a secarse las lágrimas y fingir una sonrisa claramente dolorosa.

— ¿Cuándo llegaste Morinaga-san? ¿Escuchaste nuestra charla? — dijo claramente preocupada por aquel muchacho.

— Llegue hace unas horas del aeropuerto. Me vine directo aquí, pensando que encontraría a sempai para darle la sorpresa. — su voz se quebraba mientras trataba de fingir una sonrisa. — Perdón por no avisarles que me encontraba en casa, pero al parecer el que se la llevo fui yo. — Morinaga solo quería salir corriendo de allí, y no demostrar ante esa tan dulce señora lo patético que era llorar por aquel que no lo ama.

— No finjas hijo, desahógate, llora si es lo que necesitas, esas duras palabras de parte de mi sobrino debieron haber dolido un montón. Cuenta conmigo yo estoy aquí para contenerte, sé que lo amas, pero se paciente con él, sabes que es una buena persona y demostrar sus sentimientos le cuesta demasiado.

— ¿Usted sabe mis sentimientos hacia el?— Morinaga rompió el llanto y abrazo a aquella mujer.

— Crees que no me doy cuenta la manera en que lo miras y lo cuidas, eso es amor, yo hace tiempo que lo sé y creo que él también. — dijo esbozando una sonrisa para reconfortar al joven dolido.

— Supongo que soy muy obvio entonces, creo que debo rendirme ya. Han pasado más de cinco años y cuando le dijo a usted que nunca me corresponderá, supongo que no tengo esperanzas. Para colmo sigue odiando a los homosexuales. ¿Por qué tengo que enamorarme de una persona que jamás llegara amarme? Señora Matsuda, lo amo tanto que mi corazón duele, por eso creo que lo mejor es rendirme. — Dijo enjugando sus lágrimas, un poco más calmado y con una actitud de resignación.

— Lo único que te puedo decir es que lo pienses bien, no te dejes llevar, toma una decisión cuando tu cabeza este fría. Tenle paciencia él siempre fue así, no lo estoy justificando, sólo que lo conozco tan bien que seguro está haciendo hasta lo imposible para reprimir sus pensamientos, y esas palabras son prueba de ello. No lo dejes, tú en el fondo sabes que sin ti él se derrumbaría. — Esas palabras las dijo la señora desde el fondo de su corazón.

— ¿Merezco tanto rechazo? Ya sufrí suficiente, creo que es hora de mirar hacia adelante y dejar de pensar en fantasías que jamás sucederán. Debo aceptar la realidad. — dijo alejándose de aquella mujer pero ahora con una actitud completamente diferente. Su rostro reflejaba frialdad.

Al darse cuenta de esto la mujer decidió dejarlo solo para no incomodarlo, de manera que le dio un último abrazo a Morinaga y se despidió.

Cuando la tía Matsuda finalizó de relatarle a su sobrino aquellos hechos le dijo:

— Eso fue lo que sucedió Sou-kun, pensé que fue tras de ti a pedirte explicaciones y arreglaron sus problemas, ya que cuando regresó, nuevamente estaba como siempre.

La tía se notó cada vez más preocupada ante tantas cosas que Souichi desconocía.

— Que dices tía yo ni siquiera sabía que estuvo en Nagoya. ¡Mierda! Tía he hecho algo horrible. Dije cosas sin pensar dos veces. Creo que perdí a Morinaga para siempre. — Sus lágrimas surgieron dolorosamente frente a su tía que no tenía idea lo que ocurriría con su testarudo sobrino.

….

En ese momento, en un lugar distinto, el corazón de Morinaga dolía y sentía que le oprimía el pecho. Recordando también aquella charla con la tía de su mejor amigo.

En aquella ocasión, al ver que la anciana se retiró del departamento, volvió a entrar a su habitación y se quedó parado en la puerta. Observó todo aquello que con tanto esfuerzo y amor había preparado y en un arranque de ira lo destrozó.

Como tantas veces, estaba aquel hombre con un corazón roto, lleno de dolor y rabia; al darse cuenta que sin importar lo que hiciera, nunca cumpliría su cometido. Ni él mismo se reconoció al ver aquello que acababa de suceder:

«¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿Por qué sufro tanto? ¿Por qué me comporto de esta manera? Soy un idiota, desde el principio el único que se hizo ilusiones fui yo, puesto que él nunca demostró corresponderme.»

De un momento a otro reaccionó y comenzó a limpiar aquella habitación que en ese entonces parecía un campo de batalla. Cuando al fin terminó su labor, recogió aquel anillo que compró con su primer sueldo. Un anillo atado a las ilusiones de crear un nuevo lazo que lo uniera con su sempai pero que en realidad supuso se debía a su ingenuidad ante los sentimientos del amor. Lo colocó dentro de un cajón y recogió su maleta que no había abierto y de esa forma salió del departamento esa tarde.

Al salir de ahí, fue al lugar donde tenía a su mejor amigo y fiel consejero; aquel que escuchaba sus penas y que lo regañaba: su amigo Hiroto.

— ¿Qué pasa Angel-kun? Sabes que no tengo problema con que te quedes en mi casa pero no me dijiste el motivo de tu repentino hospedaje. ¿No me digas que de nuevo es tu sempai? — Opinó con su particular manera de comenzar un regaño hacia su amigo.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? No te he contado nada aun. — Respondió con su tono melancólico.

— Él es la única persona que te hace mostrar esa cara y beber más. También está el hecho de que te conozco hace años. ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta de tus acciones? — Morinaga observó atentamente a su compañero y se sorprendió que lo conocía tanto.

— Te contaré todo lo que me sucedió. — Aseveró conteniendo las lágrimas que parecían escaparse de su control.

— Dímelo, te escucho. — Hiroto se sentó a su lado en la barra, ya que no había clientes que lo hicieran trabajar. Fue de esa manera que logró desahogarse y contarle todo lo sucedido.

Hiroto no únicamente se sintió mal por su compañero, al mismo tiempo se sintió realmente enojado con ese cruel sempai de Morinaga. Esa desagradable situación había sido la gota que derramo el vaso; a causa de ello decidió hablar:

— Creo que deberías de dejar de hacerte la victima amigo. Tu elegiste este destino y ahora estas sufriendo las consecuencias. No derrames lagrimas por él, no las merece. No llores más, que estoy harto de verte así. No dejo de preguntarme, qué razón tienes para elegirlo a él. Elígeme a mi Angel-kun te amo pero tú no te das cuenta y si bien lo haces sólo me ves como un amigo.

— Hiroto… — Las palabras no salían de sus labios, se quedó atónito ante tal confesión. Al mismo tiempo se sintió culpable de no haberse dado cuenta mucho antes.

— A mí no me importaría ser la última opción si tú quieres; siempre y cuando esté contigo. No te preocupes, no te pediré que me contestes ahora porque al ver tu cara, sé que en realidad no lo sabías. Angel-kun, quédate en mi casa, sabes que cuentas conmigo. — El rostro de su amigo reflejaba sinceridad cuando sus miradas se toparon, a lo que Morinaga sólo asintió con la cabeza.

Llegaron a la casa de Hiroto, ninguno de los dos quería romper ese lazo de amistad pero ante tal confesión sería totalmente diferente. Así pasaron una noche, en la cual el ambiente se sentía raro, por supuesto que cada cual respetó el espacio personal del otro.

Al amanecer, mientras desayunaban con uno de los manjares de Tetsuhiro, retomaron la charla:

— Realmente lo siento Angel-kun, no quería incomodarte con lo que dije. Es sólo que ya no pude callar. Viniste a contarme tus problemas y yo salgo con esto, somos amigos a pesar de todo. Aunque es verdad y yo te amo. — Recalcó Hiroto muy avergonzado de sus actos.

—Te aprecio Hiroto, te debo pedir disculpas, pues sin saberlo te he lastimado y mucho. A pesar de todo, no quiero que nuestra amistad termine por ello. Sabes que mi corazón le pertenece a otra persona y gracias a ti he conseguido cumplir el deseo de tener su cuerpo en mis brazos, aunque nunca obtuviera su corazón.

— No entiendo cómo puedes decir que aún lo amas si te maltrata, insulta y no te valora como persona. Cuando me cuentas que después de cada noche juntos lo niega todo, diciendo que no te desea y que sólo eres una respuesta física, ¡eso no es amor! — Replicó exaltado al escuchar esas palabras.

Lo que su buen amigo decía punzó sobre su corazón, a razón de que verdad. Entonces le dijo de forma un tanto colérica y cansada:

— Lo sé, ¿crees que no me odio a mí mismo por sentirme así? Por sufrir a causa de alguien que no me ama y no poder sacármelo de la cabeza por más que lo intento.

— Esta bien, te entiendo y no te martirizare más con mis palabras. Sólo te pido una oportunidad, ¿por la amistad que tenemos me la darías? — insistió un poco más calmado.

— Es que…— Sin dejarlo responder volvió a decir:

— Sé que esto es muy reciente y necesitas tiempo para asimilarlo pero quería proponerte algo. Comprendo que lo amas, por lo cual creo que deberías darle una última oportunidad. Regresa a Hamamatsu y cuando termines tus deberes, estarás más tranquilo, entonces habla con él y sigue haciéndote ilusiones. No le digas que estuviste en Nagoya, finge que no ha pasado nada de esto. Sin embargo, si a pesar de todo, él vuelve a romperte el corazón, convéncete de una vez que él no es para ti. Olvídalo y ven a mí, por favor. — Las palabras emotivas de su amigo con un par de lágrimas parecían ser convincentes. Mucho más puesto que sujetó sus manos de manera tierna.

Ese fue el momento donde la persona que ante los ojos de Morinaga que siempre era un fiel consejero, al que creía fuerte y sabio con respecto al amor, le mostró su debilidad. Se percató sin dudar que aquellas palabras eran ciertas y el corazón de su buen amigo tenía un amor puro por él. Ese amor que te puede llevar al cielo cuando es correspondido y al fondo de las sombras con el corazón partido, cuando no lo es. Sabía que era hora de cambiar su destino y por qué no hacerlo con esa persona que lo conocía hace años, demostrando su lealtad. De manera que decidió que lo haría.

— Lo hare, te debo al menos eso. Siempre has estado para mí. De modo que si en esta última oportunidad, logro obtener el corazón de mi sempai, no quiero perder tu amistad.

Morinaga besó la mano de su amigo y se preguntó si estaba haciendo mal, ya que de ninguna forma pretendía dañarlo. Ante tal gesto, el cantinero acercó sus labios a los de su amor imposible, los cuales fueron esquivados con un hábil movimiento que hizo, con tal de besarle sólo la mejilla.

Esa mañana fueron al aeropuerto juntos y se despidieron. Hiroto observó el avión partir y sus palabras se perdieron en el aire:

— Gracias Angel-kun por esta oportunidad, hare que te olvides de ese homofóbico de tu sempai. Él no te merece, sé que poder hacer que te enamores de mí.

Continuara….

.

.

Gracias por leer y espero sus comentarios, ya que me alientan a seguir


	4. Nuevo comienzo

Capítulo 4: ¿Un nuevo comienzo?

Me dolía demasiado el simple hecho de pensar que esa persona que tanto amaba me rechazara de esa manera. Pero decidí seguir adelante con mi vida, ya que no era la primera que lo hacía, pero con la diferencia que de ahora tenía un amigo que estaba conmigo siempre apoyándome. Desde hace unos meses, Hiroto mi mejor amigo se me había confesado, aun es raro para mi asimilar pero así es, le hice una promesa y mi deber era cumplirla: «olvídalo y ven a mí», me declaro.

Nunca pensé que él tendría esos sentimientos por mí, y tal vez me sentía culpable por haberle contado tantas veces de mis sentimientos hacia ese amor no correspondido que supo entender y comportarse siempre como un verdadero amigo.

En realidad solo deseaba compensarlo y sentirme tranquilo; actualmente Hiroto abrió su propia tienda en Hamamatsu y estaba alquilando un departamento a unas calles de ahí.

Por mi parte había completado el pago de mi casa y todos los papeles que requería, la decore a mi gusto y simplemente me adoré cada centímetro, es acogedora, si esa es la palabra para describir mi nuevo espacio.

Desde que me mudé ahí pensé decirle a Hiroto que viviera conmigo pero no me sentí listo, aunque viene prácticamente todos los días a visitarme con cerveza o algunos bocadillos. Debo reconocer que él ha sido comprensivo conmigo, jamás se ha propasado ni hemos llegado más halla de unos besos, aunque me duele el corazón no poder corresponder a sus sentimientos, y creo de algún modo él lo sabe.

Un sábado en la noche apareció con unas botellas de cervezas, "demasiadas", nos emborrachamos.

— Algel-kun te vez sexy, pero sabes cuál es tu problema que llevas demasiada ropa encima — dijo Hiroto completamente borracho.

— Gracias, pero eso no es cierto. — respondió avergonzado.

Trate de quitarle la botella de licor de sus manos pero fue imposible, entonces en el momento que me acerqué, se abalanzo sobre mí y se subió a mis piernas. No comprendí en que momento comenzó a besarme y tratar de desvestirme pero no se lo permití. Hiroto era persistente y sólo siguió besándome, no eran besos con pasión y llenos de amor, por lo menos de mi parte y me dolía no poder corresponderle.

Nuevamente mientras me besaba, sus manos pasaron por mis botones de la camisa, sin embargo, sujeté sus manos entre las mías y las besé.

— No puedo, por favor no insistas. Tú sabes que quiero corresponderte pero es difícil. Necesito tiempo. — suplicó con una voz suave y calmada.

Pero eso no hizo que Hiroto se detuviera, solo cristalizo sus ojos y pude ver caer lágrimas de ellos.

— Lo sé, ¿por qué no imaginas que soy él? No me molestaría, no pienses que no me doy cuenta que cuando nos besamos tu mente esta con él, sé que lo haces porque me lo prometiste. — rompió en llanto pero aún seguían sus manos en la misma posición en las que yo las tenía.

— No es eso, sólo que te aprecio… — no me dejo terminar de hablar, solo me beso y cuando se separó de mi dijo:

— Te amo, te amo tanto que me duele el pecho de solo pensar en que sufres por él, en que llores por las noches y que cada momento que estas libre, solo tu sempai está presente en tus pensamientos, pero sabes… — me miro a los ojos y prosiguió: — No me importa si piensas en él cuándo estás conmigo, sé que el amor que yo tengo por ti será correspondido, yo estoy seguro que llegaras a amarme, tal vez no como yo a ti pero, al menos me veras de otra forma algún día, no sólo como un amigo. — Todo lo dijo en un tono taciturno y melancólico, no pude evitar intentar tranquilizar su dolido corazón:

— Tu eres mi amigo, has estado conmigo en los peores y mejores momentos de mi vida desde que te conocí, no te negare que pienso en él, pero eso es pasado, tu eres mi presente, mi hoy, y sé que mi futura felicidad. — unos instante todo quedo en silencio. Sus lágrimas pararon y el cabello le cubría los ojos, cuando esbozo una sonrisa.

Decidí que no podía perder a esa persona tan importante en mi vida, una de las últimas que me quedaban y sabía que me querían, me levante y en mis brazos lo lleve hacia mi habitación. Abrió sus ojos como platos cuando lo posicione en la cama y ahora era yo quien estaba desvistiéndolo.

Sus ojos expectantes me daban un poco de vergüenza. Era esa forma en que recorría mi cuerpo, me miraba con deseo, con amor y lo podía percibir así como con sempai. Subí a besarlo colocado entre sus piernas, al tiempo que conocí un lado de mi amigo que no solía mostrar, era tierno y posesivo.

— No sabes cuánto soñé con este momento, es lo más bonito que hecho en vida. — en ese momento puso sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura y mordió mi clavícula, dejando marcas en mi cuerpo.

— ¡Ah! Eso duele Hiroto. — le dije. Aunque su sonrisa no desapareció y sus brazos continuaron aferrados a mí, pues estaba feliz.

— Sabes te quiero confesar algo Algel-kun, espero que puedas entender y no me juzgues — tal vez era algo serio porque la expresión de su rostro había cambiado.

— Dime te escucho. — le dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

— Yo nunca he estado con nadie, todas las veces que te contaba mis experiencias amorosas fueron mentira y un poco exageradas, esta sería mi primera vez y quiero entregarme a ti. — no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

— Pero tú me diste el afrodisiaco en aquella ocasión, ¿qué me dices de eso? — cuestioné con preocupación.

— Ah, ese fue algo que me dio un amigo cercano, si alguna vez se me presentaba la ocasión de usarlo, y lo probé pero en mí. Recuerdo que ese día estabas hablando de como padecías los rechazos de tu sempai y te lo di para que pudieras conquistarlo, pero jamás me contaste qué hiciste con él. — recordé que nunca mencioné que lo drogue.

— Jamás lo use, en el camino a mi departamento, cuando me lo diste lo tire en el primer bote de basura que encontré— mentí tan descaradamente.

— Sabía que no ibas a poder usarlo Angel-kun simplemente eres demasiado bueno. — La culpabilidad se cernió sobre mí con aquellas mentiras, en realidad no era nada de lo que Hiroto idealiza de mí.

Entonces pensé que no era tan buena idea hacer algo de esa magnitud, quitarle la virginidad a alguien que en realidad era tan inocente y mucho más sin corresponder sus sentimientos, no lo quería en mi conciencia.

Cuando trate de alejarme de su lado, sus manos se aferraron en mi espalda y no dejaron irme, estaba llorando, me quería ahí.

— Por favor no me rechaces. — susurró.

— Sabes amigo te diré algo, quiero que tu primera vez sea con una persona que realmente te amé, eres la persona más maravillosa que he conocido, dame tiempo, sé que me enamorare de ti.

Nos recostamos en la cama y mientras veíamos nuestros ojos, el sueño se apropió de Hiroto. Yo simplemente suspiré un par de veces observando su fisonomía, de pronto de mi boca salieron las palabras casi entre murmullos callados:

— Te hare feliz, por favor no me odies, porque estaré contigo pero mi corazón sigue aferrado con sempai.

Sin saber él me había oído y observé sus lágrimas rodar hasta las sábanas, con un dolor que yo no podía compensar.

.

Un año había volado desde que me mude a Hamamatsu, así que le propuse a Hiroto que se quedara a vivir conmigo y la convivencia era muy amena. Me gustaba regresar y tener una persona con quien compartir mis días de trabajo y los suyos. A pesar de todo, aun los recuerdos con sempai seguían de vez en cuando en mi cabeza, cada vez era menor esa soledad porque la persona a la que tenía al lado me hacía feliz.

Mi corazón se llenó poco a poco de Hiroto, y supuse que debía avanzar, decirle que estaba listo finalmente para dar el siguiente paso. De modo que debía cambiar nuestro estatus de amigos completamente y entregarme a él, además de pedirle ser parte de mi familia. Compre un anillo entonces, anhelaba que las personas lo vieran, y supieran que ya le pertenecía a alguien, Era claro que en este país no podría desposarlo, pero a pesar de ello quería que tuviera un símbolo de nuestra unión.

Descubrí durante nuestro noviazgo casto, cosas de mi amigo que no conocía, era tímido y apasionado, una combinación bastante pelicular, el solo recordar sus actos me sacan una sonrisa.

Esa misma tarde, acabé mi trabajo temprano y preparé una deliciosa cena, además que decoré la mesa y en el centro de ella puse el hermoso anillo. Apague todas las luces y sólo me quedé esperando en la sala mientras escuchaba música. El sonido de la puerta irrumpió en nuestro hogar y yo brinqué casi de mi silla diciendo en una voz suave pero emocionada:

— Sorpresa Hiroto, ¿te gusta?

— ¡Me encanta, no sabes cuánto te amo Tetsuhiro!— se lanzó a mis brazos y nos dimos un apasionado beso.

Lo agarre de la mano y lo lleve a la mesa

— Quiero proponerme que te unas a mí, eres lo más importante de mi vida, por favor acéptalo. Este desde ahora es el símbolo de nuestra alianza.

— Por supuesto, claro que acepto. Te amo y jamás pensé que llegaría este día. ¡Me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo!

Los ojos de Hiroto brillaban emocionados. De esa forma se sentó a la mesa para ser atendido por mí, en nuestra cena de compromiso. Y así continuo nuestra noche charlando y disfrutando nuestra mutua compañía.

De pronto tenía que pedirlo, habíamos dormido en habitaciones separadas por mi petición, sin embargo ahora con este compromiso en el que prácticamente nos habíamos unido, debíamos hacerlo oficial:

— … Quieres mudarte a mi habitación, siempre me has insistido con respecto a eso y creo que es momento de hacerlo realidad. — Ahora si comenzaría una nueva vida y me sentí decidido a hacerlo.

— Jamás pensé que me lo pedirías, estoy emocionado, gracias por aceptarme en tu corazón, y en tu vida. — Nos dimos un beso y luego acomodamos la sala. De esa forma comenzamos a mudar sus cosas a mi cuarto, que era bastante grande a mi parecer.

En un momento lo miré en medio de esa enorme habitación cuando nuestros ojos chocaron y me dijo:

— Tetsuhiro te amo, quiero entregarme a ti.

Simplemente no había pensado en ello en estos años de convivencia, nunca pasamos más allá de unos besos bastante apasionados y los toques de Hiroto. Y desde que me dijo que quería que su primera vez fuera conmigo, trataba de evadir los momentos demasiado excitantes.

De repente sentí sus labios sobre los míos y un apasionado beso. Sus dedos se deslizaron a desabotonar mi camisa y yo la suya. Mire su hermoso abdomen tan delicado y esos rozados pezones. Besé su torso dejando mis marcas en el, escuchando tan audibles sus gemidos que trataba de callar con poco éxito. Lo recosté en la cama, sin notar ninguna resistencia, pues él estaba completamente dispuesto al igual que yo. Recorrió lentamente con sus ojos todo mi ser, eso me avergonzó, nunca nadie me miro con deseo y amor a la vez, como él lo hacía. Me tocó como si estuviera hecho de porcelana, como algo demasiado delicado y me saco una sonrisa.

— ¿De qué te ríes?— pregunto un tanto nervioso.

— La timidez con la que tocas mi abdomen me parecen tiernos y como mordisqueas mi clavícula. Haz lo que desees conmigo yo te pertenezco, te lo prometí, no soy tan frágil como crees. — en ese momento, prácticamente me arranco la camisa, dejando mis ojos como platos al darme un beso apasionado. Sus brazos me rodearon fuerte, tanto que seguro dejo marcas en mi espalda. Comencé a recorrer con mis labios cada parte de su cuerpo y vi como se retorcía de placer. Todo eso me puso al rojo vivo, finalmente luego de tanto tiempo podría tener intimidad y eso me excitaba.

— Te amo, te amo, te amo Angel-kun, hazme el amor quiero ser uno contigo— sus palabras eran sinceras y esperaban una respuesta.

Subí por medio de besos hasta sus oídos para decir que también lo amaba. Aunque no sería completamente sincero, pero el ansiaba una respuesta y no era un tirano como aquel amé. Yo debía decir aquellas palabras que se había ganado con todos estos años junto a mí. Entonces mordí su lóbulo y con una voz llena de éxtasis dije:

— te amo, te amo sempai.

Continuara…..

.

.

.

.

Me disculpo por la demora. Además gracias por leer y espero sus comentarios.


	5. Consecuencias

**Muchas se preguntaran que hizo Souichi en el año y no fue a ver a Morinaga. Tal vez se preguntaron: ¿No se había dado cuenta del amor hacia su kohai? Bueno pasaron un montón de cosas. Souichi después de la charla con su tía y darse cuenta de que amaba a Morinaga fue a buscarlo. Y bueno... aquí les cuento que paso:**

 **.**

CAPITULO 5: CONSECUENCIAS

.

Esa noche, Souichi estaba decidido a ir a buscar a Morinaga pero no podía dejar todo tirado como si nada, trato de comunicarse con el menor pero era como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra. Volvió a su departamento pero ya se había llevado todas sus cosas, sólo agarro un par de sus cosas para el viaje y se dispuso a descansar para mañana despertar temprano y avisar en la universidad de su ausencia. Había sido un estúpido, perdió a esa persona que siempre estuvo a su lado y que era tan especial para él.

Era consciente de su error, tenía que enmendarlo, decirle que lo amaba y pedir disculpas por todo el daño que causo. A pesar de ello permaneció en su habitación sin poder conciliar el sueño, recordó que no tenía la menor idea de donde estaba viviendo en Fukuoka, y sabía perfectamente que si llamaba a su trabajo, nadie le daría esa información debido a las políticas de la empresa.

Souichi salió completamente nervioso pensando para si una y otra vez: «¿Ahora qué hago? ¿Cómo rayos encontrare a ese idiota?... No sé qué hacer»

Yamaguchi era uno de los mejores amigos de Morinaga, él tendría que saber dónde se encontraba, y a este chico si no le sacaba información por las buenas sabia como sacarla por las malas. De esa forma, intimidó con puños y amenazas de muerte que termino por sacar toda información.

Al llegar a Hamamatsu, un taxi lo condujo a cierta dirección en la que no podía creer que aquél lugar fuera una enorme casa hermosa, con un estilo sencillo. Sintió ganas de matar a su ex asistente pues jamás le comentó sobre los cuantiosos ingresos que debía tener para pagar un lugar de ese tipo. Fue así que se decidió a tocar el timbre y quién lo recibió no fue esa persona que tanto esperaba encontrar:

—Si ¿puedo ayudarlo?—dijo un castaño que atendiendo la puerta.

—Creo que me equivoque, buscaba a Tetsuhiro Morinaga, disculpe las molestias— dijo sempai completamente desconcertado y cuando giro para retirarse.

— No se vaya, esta es la casa de Angel-Kun, él no se encuentra ahora porque está en su trabajo y regresara en un par horas. Permítame presentarme, mi nombre es Hiroto, soy el mejor amigo y actual pareja de Tetsuhiro. — dijo el castaño con una tierna sonrisa.

Sempai abrió sus ojos platos, no se lo podía creer, estaba al borde del desquicio. No entendía cómo podría ser reemplazado tan a prisa por la persona que decía amarle. El nombre le sonaba familiar, demasiado familiar para no recordar de quién se trataba. Lo repitió un par de veces hasta que llegó a su cabeza que esa persona era el mismo del bar que solía frecuentar Morinaga.

—Oye, por un momento estabas ido ¿me puedes decir tu nombre?

El dolor un extraño, un sufrimiento le impidió decir quién era. Si lo decía sería descubierto y los trozos de su orgullo se partirían, si Morinaga sabía que lo había ido a buscar siendo que él tenía un sustituto. Antes debía averiguar lo que sucedía:

— Mucho gusto soy Yamaguchi, un compañero de universidad de Morinaga-san, solo vine a saludar pero como no está regresare en otro momento.— hizo una reverencia y de repente fue tirado del brazo hacia adentro de esa casa.

—No hay problema, adelante. Puedes esperarlo aquí mientras yo hago la cena. ¿Yamaguchi? Si, ya recuerdo, él me hablaba mucho de ti cuando iba a beber al bar por las noches. Eres uno de sus mejores amigos y dime ¿qué te trae a Hamamatsu?

Tatsumi se preguntó ¿qué hacía con Morinaga, el marica del bar que tanto mencionaba. Dudó de su palabra al escuchar que fuera su pareja. Simplemente no era posible el que le sustituyeran de manera tan rápida.

—Trabajo, me postule para un trabajo y me llamaron para una entrevista, pero hace tiempo que no veo a mi amigo y por eso estoy aquí. — Tartamudeó las excusas pensando en otras.

—Que buena noticia, ojalá tengas suerte, y dime ¿qué te parece la casa de Tetsuhiro? — escuchar como dijo el nombre de su ex kohai le crispó el pelo, a pesar de ello, no podía delatarse. No en ese momento, sino hasta descubrir que era lo que pasaba ahí.

— ¿Casa? Pensé que estaba alquilando una habitación aquí o algo por el estilo. ¿Dime es muy alto el costo?— expresó admirando alrededor.

— No, nada de eso. Esta casa la compro con mucho esfuerzo y hace unas semanas termino de darle los últimos retoques. En verdad tiene buen gusto. — Respondió Hiroto desde la cocina.

Souichi pensó en aquello y por lo visto no estaba enterado de muchas cosas. Se sorprendió de que su asistente tuviera tantos logros a nivel personal y profesional que en realidad eran algunos de los motivos por los que le amaba. Pero esa charla no llegaba a nada, porque el castaño decía ser su pareja.

—Yo pensé que su pareja era Tatsumi Souichi, Morinaga-san me digo que es el amor de su vida, jamás mencionó nada de ti— si quería respuestas tendría que ir directo al grano.

Hiroto solo se quedo callado un momento y su sonrisa desapareció por completo:

— Eso no es cierto, debes estar confundido. Él nunca estuvo con Tatsumi-san como pareja, me sorprende que siendo amigo de Tetsuhiro no sepas que ese hombre era un homofóbico con un carácter de los mil demonios que lo único que hacía era maltratarlo y considerarlo basura. Me haces reír.

— ¿Eh? De que hablas yo conozco a Morinaga muy bien, y estas exagerando con respecto a su sempai— no podía arruinar todo por su enojo. Más aún que el solo dijo la verdad sobre su persona.

Hiroto se dirigió a la sala junto con sempai y comenzó a explicar su actual situación:

— ¿Por qué defiendes a ese tirano?, ya que eres tan amigo de mi Angel-kun creo que necesitas saber esto— con su rostro melancólico. —Él está muy enamorado, pero te diré que eso va a terminar pronto— ahora con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Souichi no podía creer que alguien le atacara de esa forma. Se preguntó si de verdad había tanto confianza entre el tipo del bar y su es asistente.

— No entiendo de qué hablas, Morinaga es como un perrito faldero detrás de su sempai. Jamás lo dejara, yo creo que pronto se dará cuenta y volverá a ser el mismo de siempre.

—Ese es el problema, que se cansó de ser el perro faldero de ese tirano amargado. Jamás le dije mis sentimientos, me resigne a escuchar como fantaseaba a que su sempai le correspondiera un beso, incluso a que no lo rechazara pero eso nunca sucedió. Sé prácticamente todo sobre aquella relación. Perdí la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que vino a mí llorando y contándome como le dolía el corazón por tanto rechazo. Me dijo que solo aceptaba el sexo por placer y a la mañana siguiente sólo lo dejaba y lo trataba como si nada hubiera pasado— se notaba que ese chico estaba enamorado y eso a sempai le molestaba.

— ¿cómo es que sabes esas cosas? Ese idiota no tenía derecho a decirte nada.— sempai estaba triste y molesto, porque otra persona supiera eso.

—Lo dices cuando tú también lo sabes todo. Sabes… yo lo hare feliz, conmigo no derramara lágrimas. Esa persona ha estado por tanto tiempo sola, me ha ayudado tanto. Estaba dispuesto a todo por él, si era feliz, yo renunciaría a mis sentimientos. Incluso ayude a planear una propuesta de compromiso que Angel-kun le iba a ser a su sempai. Pero esa noche se dio cuenta que nada de eso iba a ocurrir. Su sempai planeaba un futuro donde él no estaría presente. Incluso compro esta casa para poder vivir juntos. Mi angelito estaba completamente enamorado de ese amargado— Dijo rascando su cabeza.

—¿Por qué me cuentas esto?— el rostro de sempai era de dolor.

—Porque sé que eres Tatsumi-san.

Sempai estaba sorprendido y no podía articular palabra

—Te lo digo para que no lo busques, déjalo ser feliz. Su corazón está lo suficientemente lastimado, déjame a mí la tarea de sanarlo. Tu sólo le traes dolor, sólo te rechazará si lo buscas, me prometió que iba a estar conmigo e iba a hacer hasta lo imposible para olvidarte. Tu más que nadie lo sabe.— aquellas palabras eran completamente sinceras.

—No me daré por vencido, ¡quién te crees para darme ordenes maldito homo!— su vos estaba por quebrarse.

—Me creo la persona que no lastimara nunca a la persona que ama, nunca lo rechazare. Soy capaz de mirarlo a los ojos y besarlo sin ninguna vergüenza, agarrar su mano en público, y demostrarle cuando lo amo en cada momento. Eso es lo que me diferencia de ti. Sé que lo amas Tatsumi-san pero las consecuencias de tus actos son estas.

—Si lo amo y estoy dispuesto a recuperarlo, tu solo eres mi remplazo—observaba a Hiroto con una mirada asesina.

—Ese es tu problema Tatsumi-san, crees que volverá a ti después de todo lo que hiciste, puedes hacer todas las cosas que quieras, pero al final será mío. Puedes dar la pelea, pero te aseguro que la guerra la terminare de ganar yo— Hiroto ya se estaba hartando de la actitud altanera que obtenía. —Ya hiciste demasiado, yo lo cuidare y amare tu solo serás un mal recuerdo.

En ese instante agarro su bolso y salió de manera rápida de esa enorme casa. Mientras se alejaba le dijo una última frase:

—Hay personas que no se cansan de lastimar a otras, tu eres una de ellas.

Sempai estaba desconcertado, lastimado y arrepentido. ¿cómo era posible que ese chico supiera tanto? Tan rápido lo había remplazado y tanto así lastimo al amor de su vida. Tenía que enmendar sus errores. Cada una de las palabras que dijo ese chico eran verdad y eso le molestaba aún más. Si quería guerra, eso tendría.

Al día siguiente, buscó el lugar de trabajo de Morinaga y se impresionó al darse cuenta que ese era un edificio enorme. Se sentía orgullo de su amado que había logrado tanto con su propio esfuerzo.

Espero hasta la hora del almuerzo, sabía que si lo esperaba podría verlo y darle la sorpresa. Lo que no se esperaba era que el sorprendido sería él cuando Hiroto llegó con el almuerzo, y una gran sonrisa. Observó a distancia prudente que en el momento que este vio a Morinaga se abalanzo sobre él. Había besos y sujetando su espalda le regaló una sonrisa al soltarlo.

Sempai sabía que ese chico le había declarado la guerra, ya que en el instante en que se dio cuenta de su presencia lo miró con desprecio. Fue así que los siguió observando sus acciones, las manos entrelazadas, los besos en público y no podía competir con eso. La única cosa que pudo consolarlo era el hecho de que su amado fingía cada una de sus expresiones y acciones. El chico castaño podía conocer todo sobre Morinaga pero su sempai reconocía todas sus emociones.

Esa misma tarde, esperó a que saliera de su trabajo para poder hablarle. A penas Morinaga vio a su sempai, trato de escapar pero lo sujetó y le impidió su huida, jalándolo hasta un restaurante cerca de esa zona.

— ¿Idiota por qué escapas de mí? Te fuiste y desapareciste, no me dejaste explicarte nada.

— ¿Sempai qué haces aquí? Me fui para no verte más, ahora vienes y lo único que haces gritarme.

—¿Eh? No es así, sé que escuchaste mi charla con el profesor y tía Matsuda. Por eso quiero disculparme. Nunca fue mi intención lastimarte, sólo dije esas palabras sin pensar, fue una situación que no pude manejar. — dijo prácticamente rogándole disculpas.

— No entiendo a qué viniste, ya dejaste en claro todo, ve y has tu vida, yo estoy reconstruyendo la mía. Lo último que quiero es que me sigas lastimando sempai— Los ojos de Tetsuhiro se pusieron vidriosos, las lágrimas a punto de salir parecían ser la salida a todas esas emociones de amargura. Souichi estaba enojado:

—Hablas de ese homo con el que vives ahora, te vi con él, no me vengas a criticar mis actos cuando tú vives con un chico que ilusionas, porque aunque trates de negarlo, sólo finges cuando estas a su lado. Porque estás enamorado de mí y eso nunca cambiara— Morinaga le tiro agua en el rostro, no podía creer lo que acababa de hacer.

—Porque no me dejas en paz, solo quieres hacerme sufrir, sino es contigo no es nadie, ¿esa es tu lógica? Yo te amo, sí, eso no lo puedo negar pero te olvidare. Y no estoy ilusionando a Hiroto, él estuvo conmigo siempre en todo momento. Me comprende y sé que lo llegare a amar….— Sempai aún estaba en paralizado por lo que acababa de pasar. En ese instante lo interrumpió:

— Cállate, no digas eso, qué paso con ese amor que decías tenerme. Se esfumo tan rápido, me cambiaste por cualquier homo— dijo mientras levantaba su puño.

Morinaga cerró los ojos esperando el golpe, pero al darse cuenta de donde se encontraba se contuvo.

Morinaga deseaba disculparse, dentro de él se recriminó su forma de actuar. Pero fue interrumpido con su sempai que pretendía tranquilizarse antes de hacer cosas impulsivas:

—No debemos hacer una escena aquí, discúlpame por mi actuar, espérame ahora vuelvo — Luego de excusarse fue al baño a secar su rostro, mientras se quedaba en la mesa, por suerte eran los únicos en ese restauran.

Sempai había olvidado su celular en la mesa, e incesantemente este comenzó a sonar. Los nervios hicieron a Tetsuhiro atender la llamada que podría ser importante:

— ¿Hola? —

—¿Morinaga-san?— era el padre de sempai.

— Si, ¿cómo esta Shouji-san? Sempai está en el baño pero parecía algo urgente por eso conteste, disculpe el atrevimiento.

—No tengo ningún problema. Como tú eres de confianza. ¿Le podrías dar un recado de mi parte? Debo volver el trabajo y no podré llamarlo.

—No hay problema, puede decirlo por favor—Morinaga siempre tan cortes.

—Dile que su entrevista de matrimonio esta provista para la semana entrante, y que no se olvide de confirmar en lugar. Te agradezco tus atenciones Morinaga, me gustaría seguir charlando pero debo irme. Adiós.

—Si adiós…— El colmo del descaro era ese mensaje. Su sempai había reclamado el que existiera un reemplazo para su persona, siendo que planeaba casarse.

Todo eso lo orillo a la amargura, deseaba sacar ese amor tóxico para su persona, ese que le exigía y que no le daba una sola satisfacción. Decidió justo en ese lugar que iba a enamorarse de su buen amigo Hiroto.

Para cuando volvió Souichi, la atmosfera era rara.

—Discúlpame por lo ocurrido. Debo irme, por favor no me busques más, olvídate de que alguna vez estuve en tu vida. — Rompió en llanto, se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

— ¡Oye espera! Vine aquí para aclarar las cosas. ¡Carajo! Escucha al menos lo que tengo que decir. — dijo lleno de emociones, en medio de su desesperación por el llanto de su amado.

— ¡NO! Escúchame tu a mí. Siempre te he respetado, he aguantado gritos e insultos, que me desprecies, me hiciste llorar muchas veces. No te quiero en mi vida, aléjate y si me aprecias un poco sólo haz eso.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? No te alejes de mi lado, yo te a… tú me amas— sempai estaba asustado y no comprendía esa actitud.

—Ni siquiera puedes decir que me amas, estas tan confiado de mi amor por ti. Ahora tengo un remplazo sempai y me ama. Él es una persona que verdaderamente vale la pena, no como tú. — eso enfureció a Souichi. Esto ocasiono que golpeara a Morinaga, pero por primera vez, le fue devuelta la acción. Se dio cuenta que su ex kohai era muy fuerte, tanto así que lo tiro al suelo.

—Me canse, déjame y no vuelvas a buscarme. — Estaba a punto de irse cuando dijo —Casi se olvida, tu padre llamo, tu entrevista de matrimonio es la semana entrante. Desaparece de mi vida— hablaba en serio, lo mostraba en su rostro.

Y en ese preciso momento supo que había perdido a Morinaga, todas sus acciones presentaron consecuencias.

.

CONTINUARA….

.

Lo que viene se pondrá todavía más emocionante. Espero que les agradara este episodio y sus comentarios me ayudan a mejorar y me alientan a seguir. Les agradezco a todos aquellos que han comentado.


End file.
